


[Podfic] Look Away by assignedswordatbirth, SD_oil

by quiet_nikai



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (Though it's not really plot relevant), Alternate Ending, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Asexual Charater, Different Entity Alignments, Do Not Read If Looking For Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Jonny Sims Style Ending, M/M, No beta we die like archival assistants, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Slaughter or Hunt Martin Blackwood, Spoilers up to MAG: 178, Technically Not NOT Canon As It Is A Valid Theory, The Fearpocalypse, We're sorry, rating is for violence and angst not anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_nikai/pseuds/quiet_nikai
Summary: “What’s it like? Being with someone who can see the inside of your head?”“Hm? Oh. Oh no, he doesn’t. I told him not to, and so he tries to… look away.”“And you trust him to do that.”“Yes. I do”
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Look Away by assignedswordatbirth, SD_oil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Look Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443285) by [assignedswordatbirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assignedswordatbirth/pseuds/assignedswordatbirth), [SD_oil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SD_oil/pseuds/SD_oil). 



**Listen:**  


[quiet_nikai](https://soundcloud.com/quiet-nikai) · [Look Away](https://soundcloud.com/quiet-nikai/look-away)

  
_(or click[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_609vsVZ0j-aqW_KdVfWDdRyR6WdJSUa/view?usp=sharing) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

 **Text:** [Look Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443285)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, the voice behind the recording here. I'd like to take a moment to thank the amazing authors behind the fic, who agreed to let me voice it. It's an outstanding piece of literary work and it's been a pleasure to record it. 
> 
> Thanks for listening. Sorry for the dog barking.


End file.
